Telecommunications systems often facilitate communication among computing devices within a network and/or across networks. For example, a telecommunications system may include a set of line cards that are each positioned in a horizontal orientation and aligned vertically relative to one another. In this example, each line card may include multiple communication ports. Some or all of these communication ports may be connected to a fiber optic cable that runs from the telecommunications system to another computing device and/or telecommunications system.
Unfortunately, when hanging down from the telecommunications system, the collection of fiber optic cables may impede access to the ejection mechanisms on the line cards and/or even form a so-called “rat's nest”. Additionally or alternatively, in the event that the telecommunications system's chassis is heavily populated with line cards and has front-back airflow, the collection of fiber optic cables may impair the front-back airflow and thus increase the operating temperature of the telecommunications system.
Although some traditional cable management solutions have been developed, these solutions may still have certain deficiencies and/or shortcomings. For example, a traditional cable management solution may attach to and/or run along the entire length of the telecommunications system's chassis. Additionally or alternatively, the traditional cable management solution may be difficult or even impossible to install while the chassis of the telecommunications system is secured to a rack.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved and/or additional apparatuses and systems for modular cable management in telecommunications systems.